Teen Titans Go! (Billy2009's version)
*''This is my version of the infamous 2013 Teen Titans Go! animated series.'' Teen Titans Go! is an American animated action/adventure-superhero television series based on the DC Comics superhero team of the same name, being created by TBD, with Sam Register as executive producer. The series is produced by DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation Television and premiere on Cartoon Network on TBD 2013. Synopsis Seven young teenage superheroes find themselves formed together as the Teen Titans where they use the powers of teamwork to fight against numerous potential threats while also dealing with several teenage problems. Cast & Characters Main * Richard "Dick" Grayson/Robin (voiced by Scott Menville) - the leader of the Teen Titans and an acrobatic teen who was the former sidekick of Batman who left so he can step out of his mentor's shadows. * Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire (voiced by Hynden Walch) - an young curious but kinda ditzy alien princess who possess super strength, fligth and energy blasts which she dubbed "Starbolts" and is Robin's love interest. * Wallace "Wally" West/Kid Flash (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - an young hyperactive but kinda cocky yet friendly teenager who possessing superhuman speed and serve as the glue of the team. * Garth/Aqualad (voiced by Wil Wheaton) - a teenage Atlantean who breath underwater and can talk to animals TBD * Donna Troy/Wonder Girl (voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) - a young Amazonian teenager who travel to Men's World to become a heroine like Wonder Woman and is best friend with Starfire and Speedy's love interest. * Victor Stone/Cyborg (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD * Roy Harper/Speedy (voiced by Josh Keaton) - a young TBD Supporting * Gan and Tavis Williams/Thunder and Lightning (voiced by , respectively) - * Dr. Silas Stone (voiced by ) - * Rose Wilson/Ravager (II) (voiced by ) - * Doom Patrol, consisting of: ** * Justice League, consisting of: ** * Antagonists * Shade Wilson/Deathstroke (voiced by Ron Perlman) - ** * Dr. Arthur Light/Dr. Light (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - * Fearsome Five, consisting of: ** Mikron O'Jeneus/Gizmo (voiced by ) - ** Baran Flinders/Mammoth (voiced by ) - ** Selinda Flinders/Shimmer (voiced by ) - ** Jinx (voiced by ) - ** Dr. Simon Jones/Psimon (voiced by ) - * Otto Von Furth/Plasmus (voiced by ) - * Komand'r/Blackfire (also voiced by Hynden Walch) - * Neil Richards/Mad Mod (voiced by ) - * Dowd/Ding Dong Daddy (voiced by ) - * Cinderblock (voiced by ) - * Brotherhood of Evil, consisting of: ** Brain (voiced by ) - ** * Grant Wilson/Ravager (I) (voiced by ) - * * Episodes See List of Teen Titans Go! (Billy2009's version) episodes Differences * Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Teen Titans Category:Alternate Reality Category:Alternate reality Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero television series Category:Superhero comedy television series Category:Television Series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action/adventure Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Comedy-drama Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:DC Comics Category:DC Entertainment Category:DC Category:Teen superhero programs Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Original Shows Category:Cartoon Network original programs Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Cartoon Network Shows Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Animation